The Tree House/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and George are visiting Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig. Peppa Pig: Granny Pig! George: Dankie ‘ig! Granny Pig: Hello, my little ones. Before you come in the house, you must take off your muddy boots. Peppa Pig: Yes, Granny. Granny Pig: Peppa, George, look what I’ve made. Little curtains. Peppa and George: Oo-oo. Peppa Pig: What are the little curtains for, Granny? Granny Pig: It’s a surprise. Do you want to see what Grandpa Pig has made for you in the garden? Peppa Pig: Yes, please. Peppa Pig: Grandpa Pig! George: Papa ‘ig! Grandpa Pig: Hello, Peppa, George. Look what I’ve made for you. A tree house. Peppa Pig: A tree house? For George and me? Granny Pig: And the little curtains are for your tree house. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Narrator: Peppa and George love their tree house. Peppa Pig: Thank you, Granny Pig. Thank you, Grandpa Pig. Grandpa Pig: Who wants to go inside first? Peppa Pig: Me, me! Grandpa Pig: In you go then. Peppa Pig: Before I go in my tree house I must take off my muddy boots. Peppa Pig: I’m in my tree house. Peppa Pig: I’m in my tree house. Daddy Pig: George, would you like to go in the tree house, too? Peppa Pig: Yes, who is it? Daddy Pig: A young pig named George would like to pay a visit. Can he come in? Peppa Pig: As long as he takes off his muddy boots. Daddy Pig: George, take your boots off. Then you can visit Peppa in the tree house. Peppa Pig: Who is it? Peppa Pig: George? Peppa Pig: Yes, who is it? Mummy Pig: It’s Mummy Pig. Have you room for any more visitors? Peppa Pig: Mmm? You have to say the secret words. Then you can come into our house. Mummy Pig: I see. And what are the secret words? Peppa Pig: I have to whisper them to you. The secret words are: “Daddy’s big tummy.” Mummy Pig: I see. Peppa Pig: Say the secret words. Mummy Pig: Daddy’s big tummy. Peppa Pig: That’s right! Daddy’s big tummy! Daddy Pig: I think those are silly secret words. Peppa Pig: Mummy, before you come in our house you must take off your boots. Mummy Pig: Of course. Peppa Pig: There’s room for Daddy, too. Peppa Pig: Say the secret words, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Can I have different secret words, please? Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig and George: No. Daddy Pig: Oh, all right. Daddy Pig: Daddy’s big tummy. Peppa Pig: That’s right. You can come in now, Daddy. Take your boots off. Daddy Pig: I don’t think I can fit through the door. Peppa Pig: That’s because your tummy’s too big. Grandpa Pig: I know. Daddy Pig can climb in through the top. Narrator: Peppa, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are all in the tree house. Peppa Pig: Granny, I love our tree house. I don’t want to ever come out. Granny Pig: That’s nice, Peppa. But are you sure you don’t want to visit me in my house? Peppa Pig: No, thank you, Granny. Granny Pig: In that case Grandpa Pig and I will just have to eat my homemade cookies all by ourselves. Peppa Pig: Cookies! Peppa Pig: Granny Pig! Granny Pig: Here are my homemade cookies. But if you want to come in you have to say the secret words. Peppa Pig: That’s easy. Daddy’s big tummy! Granny Pig: That’s right. Daddy Pig: Well I still think that those are very silly secret words. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts